The New Emma
by ghys
Summary: This is pretty much my version of 'Secrets'. Contains some spoilers if you live in the US and haven't seen the episodes. After being held up at gun point, Emma reevaluates her life and begins to fall into Jay's crowd and becomes friends with Alex and Amy.
1. Depressed

This is pretty much my version of 'Secrets'. Contains some spoilers if you live in the US and haven't seen the episodes.  
After being held up at gun point, Emma reevaluates her life and begins to fall into Jay's crowd, be friends with Alex and Amy, and begin many things that lead her to self destruction. 

Chapter 1:

"Watch it!" yelled Alex.

Emma had walked into her accidently causing Alex to drop all of her books. Jay walked up to Alex and put his arm around her.

"What?" he asked, "Is Greenpeace giving you trouble again?"

"She better watch it," said Alex, "Or I'm going to be the one giving her trouble."

Alex and Jay walked away as Emma stared at them and walked to her locker. Usually she never cared about Jay and Alex's torment they gave her. Jay had actually been nicer to her since they went to Wasaga Beach together with Sean and Ellie. But Alex would never be nice to Emma. They had been enemies ever since they got in a fist fight the year before.

Emma got to her locker and saw Manny standing there waiting for her. Emma didn't mind Manny. The two had made up last year even though Manny called Emma a prude princess and Emma called Manny the school slut. But latley, Manny had been hanging out with Liberty more since Emma was all mopey. Emma didn't mind Liberty but Liberty minded her.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" asked Manny.

"I think I'm babysitting Jack or something," Emma lied.

"Ok stop lying," Manny demanded.

"I'm not lying," said Emma, "I really do have to babysit Jack."

"Right and that's why your mom asked me yesterday if she knew why you weren't having fun or hanging out with friends anymore," said Manny, "She wanted me to ask you to do something. You know, make you feel fun again. You're mom and Mr. Simpson are really worried about you. The shooting was almost 2 months ago. The whole school has pretty much gotten over it so why can't you?"

"Manny, the whole school didn't watch someone die," Emma said.

"Emma, I get that but..." Manny started to say.

"But nothing," said Emma, "I'm going to be late for class."

Emma walked to math class and sat down. JT tapped her on the shoulder for last night's homework to copy. Emma wouldn't give him it because she hadn't done it.

"Alright guys," Mr. Armstrong said when they were settled down, "Pop Quiz. If you did your homework last night you should have no problem."

"Great," Emma heard JT say. She was actually thinking the same thing to herself.

Mr. Armstrong handed out the quizzes and Emma did the best she could on her's. Well maybe not the best. She hadn't been caring about her homework at all since the shooting. She didn't care about anything anymore. After being held up at gunpoint you really begin to wonder the true meaning of life and if it's even worth living. At least Emma felt that way. It was like...

"Alright. Hand the quizzes in and we're going to start the day with some algebra problems," said Mr. Armstrong.

He then told the class he would give them some problems to work on while he graded their quizzes. At the end of the period Emma had completed 2 problems. Mr. Armstrong handed back the quizzes. Emma saw a big red 30 on her's. Great. She had only gotten 3 problems correct. Also on the paper was a message that said "See me after class." Emma sighed while walking up to Mr. Armstrong's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma asked while the other students left the room.

"This grade is completley unacceptable, Emma," said Mr. Armstrong.

"Mr. Armstrong, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been preoccupied by other stuff going on," said Emma.

"Emma," Mr. Armstrong started to say, "I understand that you've been through a lot in the past 2 months and I've spoken with your step father and your mom about your performance in class and we agreed that you're not working up to your ability."

Emma really wanted to yell and say, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MATH OR ANY OTHER SUBJECTS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT SCHOOL, I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FAMILY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FRIEND, AND I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!!!!!" But she contained herself and said, "I'll try harder, Mr. Armstrong."

"Now that's the Emma I like to hear," he said, "Well you can go to your lunch period now."

Emma smiled at him and walked to her locker to drop off her books and get her lunch. She walked alone to the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. She wasn't in the mood to sit with Manny, JT, Toby, Danny, and Liberty. She wanted to be alone. She looked around the cafeteria to see where everyone else was sitting. Paige, Hazel, Marco, Ellie, Ashley, and Craig were sitting together. Jay, Alex, Amy, and Towerz were sitting together. Darcy, Chester, and Chris were sitting together. When did Chris start hanging out with Darcy and Chester, Emma thought to herself.

The shooting had caused a loss in the student body. Rick died with his own gun. Jimmy was shot by Rick and still in the hospital and Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach to live with his parents because of the shooting. Rick abused Terri last year so she transfered to a private school. Emma kept glancing around and saw Spinner sitting alone. She knew him and Manny were together and she wondered why they weren't sitting with eachother.

Emma ate her lunch and then decided to go to the M.I lab to work on their new project. She knocked on the door and Snake opened it.

"Hey Em," he said, "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping I could work on my MI project," said Emma.

"Take a seat," said Snake, "So I talked to Mr. Armstrong."

"Great," said Emma sarcastically.

"Actually it wasn't so great," Snake said, "You're perticipation grade is nowhere up to where your mother and I know it can be."

"What's with everyone and trying to get me on the right track or whatever. First Manny, then Mr. Armstrong, and now you! Why can't everyone just accept that I'm fine!" yelled Emma.

"Because no one believes that. You're not being yourself and that's that," said Snake.

"You know what," Emma said while getting up, "I'll get this done later and I'll see you at home."

Mr. Simpson looked after her as she left. He knew Emma wasn't acting like herself. She was being all mopey and depressed.  
The Emma he and everyone else knew was always fighting causes and getting good grades and haveing high confidence. This Emma was different and no one seemed to like it.

Emma saw Jay walking down the hallway as she began to walk back to her locker.

"Hey Greenpeace," he said, "What brings you here."

"I was just in the M.I. lab," said Emma trying to avoid him.

"Oh I see. Talking to daddy dearest," said Jay in a teasing voice.

"Can you please shut up!?" Emma yelled and asked him.

"Jesus I was kidding," he said.

"I have to go to my locker and then get to class," said Emma, "You're kinda in my way."

Jay stepped a side and checked her out as she left without Emma noticing. Jay had always noticed Emma in some way or another. When he was in 8th Grade and she was in 7th he knew her as the girl with the gap in her teeth that was all about feminism and causes. The next year he realized she lightened up a bit and got kind of prettier. It wasn't until last year that Jay actually interacted with Emma. At first he hated her, but she hated him too. She though of him as the guy to bring Sean down.  
Emma always tried to get him in trouble and he learned to like some of her causes. He began to find himself liking her but he shook it off. This year he went to Wasaga Beach with Emma and saw a different, more fun, side of her. Even though he was with Alex, he couldn't help liking her.

Emma continued to walk back to her locker. Things were getting hard and she didn't know what to do about it. 9th Grade had been hard for Emma as well but for some reason she was able to pull through that. Last year she fought with Manny and their friendship eventually ended until Manny got pregnant by Craig and came to Emma and her mom for support. She has a really bad breakup with Sean and he ended it by dissing her in front of all his friends. Snake got cancer which meant while Emma's mom was working Emma had to babysit Jack almost everyday since Snake rarley could since he was always tired and was not able to do much. JT and Toby kind of seperated from eachother as well so it made it hard for Emma to hang out with them.  
Emma found herseld attracted to Chris so they went out but they broke up over the summer.

Emma didn't know what she was doing these days. Ever since that faitful day at school with Rick and the gun, Emma felt all messed up and she didn't know what to do about it.

No one knew what to do about it.

Ok well that's the first chapter. I promice it'll get much better. This chapter was pretty much to set everything up. So please Read & Review!!!!


	2. Haunting Dreams And Memories

"Don't turn away from me!"

He came closer with the gun pointing at her. She waited for her hero to arrive and save her. But Sean was nowhere in sight. He was going to pull the trigger. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill Emma.

"Please Rick put the gun down," Emma said.

Rick shook his head and kept the gun pointed at her. Toby had dissapeared. Emma was all alone with only Rick in sight.  
Rick and the gun. The gun and Rick. He pulled the trigger.

"BANG!!!!!"

Emma awoke screaming for her life. It was good she was all the way down in the basement or else she knew her parents would have been in her room in a heartbeat. Emma kept breathing heavily and began to cry. She got out of bed to use the bathroom. While walking she looked at her clock. It was 2:30 A.M. She quickly used the bathroom and then walked upstairs.

She lay on the living room couch and thought about the day Rick brought a gun to school. How scared she had been. How scared she was when he pointed the gun at her. She had seen her entire life flash before her eyes. It was horrific. When her mom arrived at school she had ran up to her and given her the biggest hug ever. She hugged Snake too. She had been so scared. Scared was like how she was always feeling latley. She begain to feel tired and slowly drifted off.

"Emma!" yelled Spike, "Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

Emma rose up on the couch. She couldn't believe she had passed out on there last night.

"Archie can give you a ride to school but he has to stay for a teacher meeting after school and I'm stuck at the salon til around 8 or 9 so if you could walk home that would be fine but try to find a ride. I don't want you catching a cold," said Spike.

"When's Jack being picked up from daycare?" asked Emma.

"Archie's getting him on his way home from the meeting," said Spike.

"Okay. I'll hurry to get ready," said Emma as she ran downstairs to get changed.

She quickly put on a pink tank top and a baggy black long sleeve shirt over it. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail and left to get in Snake's car. When she got in they drove off.

"So why were you sleeping on the couch last night? Bed not good for you anymore?" he asked smiling jokingly.

"No I was watching a late television program. That's all," said Emma.

"That's funny because last night I didn't go to bed until 12 and I wonder how late this program could be," said Snake.

"Dad, can you please stop doing this?" Emma pleaded knowing he got happy when she called him dad so she used it so he'd stop questioning her.

"Alright, daughter." he said.

They got to school and Emma quickly ran out the door without thanking him for the ride.

Emma walked inside and saw Manny who smiled a little at her and then walked off to join Liberty. Emma ran to the bathroom.  
She didn't feel good and ran to a stall. She sat on the toilet seat and cried. The dream had scared her so much. She still saw haunting images of Rick. She was mental. She even knew she was. Her memory was always centered around the day of the shooting. Rick had pointed the gun at her. She was haunted by that gun. Haunted. 


	3. Car Ride

(A/N: When I write the lines in Dracula they are really not in the play and I am just saying whatever comes to mind so please excuse me when I write my own Dracula lines. Thank You!)

When lunch time came, Emma couldn't go because of play rehersal. She had been playing one of the three beuties in "Dracula" until Darcy dropped out so she was given the role of Mina. Emma loved play practice. It was a time where she could be someone she wasn't for a change. A whole new human being. At least for an hour every Tuesday and Thursday.

Emma watched as some kids did scenes under JT and Liberty's watchful eye. Manny, who was also in the play, turned to Emma and said, "Who said drama was for geeks?"

"I believe that was you," said Emma with a fake smile on.

Manny grinned back. She was happy to see her friend happy. Latley Emma was always mopey and depressed. It was like her only mood.

"Do you know when we're doing the wardrobe fitting?" asked Manny, trying to start up some conversation.

"Ask Nate. He's always on top of things," said Emma sounding mopey again while thinking of her uptight co-star.

"Emma, can you just snap out of this?" pleaded Manny, "I know I said this yesterday but ever since the shooting I feel like you totally abandoned all your virtues and are leading to self distruction or whatever."

"Manny, it's not like I''m cutting or harming myself," Emma said in a snotty tone.

"Yeah but you're depressed and your grades are falling," said Manny, "The Emma Nelson I know would never allow herself to get lower then an A-."

"People change, Manny!" shouted Emma.

"Yeah whatever," Manny said with a tone, "Excuse me for trying to be a best friend."

Manny walked off somewhere backstage while Emma stood there strong waiting for her cue.

"I must see Mina," she heard Nate say as he said his Dracula lines.

"But she is not yours," said JT as Van Helsing, "You are a vampire. One that must be slaughtered."

"But Mina will come to me," said Nate, "Come to me..."

That was Emma's cue. She walked out on stage and said, "I come to you, Dracula....I.."

Emma forgot her line. "What's the line?" she asked.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Play Rehersal ended soon after that and she saw Jay and Alex making out in the hallway. Alex saw her staring and snarled.

"You want to video tape this or something?" asked Alex.

"No. Sorry. I'm not that bored," said Emma while walking away.

"Oooo...nice comback," said Alex sarcastically.

"And that was a comeback?" Emma asked rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Alex rolled her eyes too after her and turned to Jay, "Princess Prude's messing with the wrong girl."

"So Skanky Slut's going to do something about that?" Jay asked teasing her. Alex wasn't amused.

"Look, do you need a ride home or something?" asked Jay.

"No. My mom's new boyfriend is coming over tonight so I have to meet her at the beauty salon to get all frilled up for some lame guy," said Alex in a mean voice.

"That sucks," said Jay.

"Yeah I know," said Alex, "I can tell I'm going to hate this guy."

"No I mean it sucks that people are going to see you in frills," said Jay jokingly, "Not even I wanna witness that!"

"Thanks for being a supportive boyfriend, Jay!" yelled Alex, "But my mom's waiting outside. Later."

As Alex left, Jay slammed his fist into a locker. He hated when he messed up things with Alex. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. He then walked out the school and got into his car. He started to drive and reached the end of the seat where he saw Emma walking. Now he knew how cold it must be outside if he was still freezing in his car so he pulled up to Emma.

"You walking home?" asked Jay.

Emma nodded her head and continued walking foward.

"Want a ride?" he asked.

Emma stood there for a second. Jay was not someone she wanted to be in a car with. After all he had to do with the whole Sean's gang stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop and School DVD Player thing. But then again he had driven her home from Wasaga Beach and if she forgave Sean for last year why should she forgive him. And besides, it was awfully cold.

"Sure," she said shrugging.

Emma got in the car while Jay drove with the music blasting.

"So Jay," Emma started to say, "Set design?"

"Alex's making me get involved with the school," said Jay.

"And you listen? I thought you were some tough guy," said Emma in a voice as if she was calling him a wimp.

Jay looked a little ticked off by that and said, "Hey when your the guy in the relationship you do whatever you can to please the girl. Alex just takes a little more effort then most girls."

Jay pulled up to Emma's driveway when his cell phone rang. He looked at who was calling. It was Towerz.

"Towz, whatdaya want man?" he asked as if he wanted to hang up the phone soon.

Emma listened and heard Jay say, "Ok ravine tonight at 10? Of course I can make it. Oh and Towz, make sure Tiffani is there.  
She still has a piece of hers to give me." Jay hung up and saw Emma looking at him weirdly. He gave her a dirty look.

"What were you eavesdropping or something. Listening in on my calls?" he asked angrily.

"No," said Emma quiverring a bit afraid of what Jay might do.

"Fine," he said staring cooly at her, "Just get out."

Emma obeyed and got out of the car. "Whatever," she said.

"Emma!" called Jay as she was about to head into the house.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You know I didn't mean to yell or whatever but just don't tell anyone I gave you a ride home. Especially Alex," he said.

She nodded her head and watched him drive off. She then walked inside and was greeted by Snake who was sitting down in the living room watching Jack nap in his cradle next to it.

"Dad?" she asked, "I thought you had a meeting?"

"I did and it went a lot faster then expected so I left to pick up Jack," said Snake.

"Oh well I'm just going to go to my room to start some homework," said Emma.

"Emma," Snake started to say, "Was that Jay that dropped you off?"

Emma nodded her head and turned to go downstaris but Snake stopped her by saying, "I know your mom asked for you to get a ride but come on Emma...Jay?"

"I was freezing!" she shouted, "Jay offered me a ride."

"Look, Jay is not the kind of guy I want you riding in cars with, ok!" yelled Snake.

"Dad, it's not like I jumped off a bridge with him while doing dope! It was just a 5 minute car ride! Just because I got a ride from Jay doesn't mean the whole world has to stop and go on crack or whatever!" Emma screamed.

"Emma, Jay is a bad kid," said Snake.

"You didn't even give him a chance. No one gives him a chance. Not even Alex," said Emma quietly once she said "Not even Alex."

"What about Alex?" asked Snake.

"Nothing," said Emma, "Nothing about Alex. Nothing about anything. I just got home from school and I'm tired and I just want to start my homework! So please...just back off," Emma said.

Emma ran downstairs and leaned against the wall crying. She wanted everyone to back off. 


	4. Sneaking Out

After play practice Amy had quickly gone to the bathroom to change from her skankish revealing clothing to her pink sweater and jeans. She removed all of her makeup and pulled her hair down so it would cover her hickey that she always hid until it went away and put pink butterfly barettes in her hair. Then she pulled her sweater down to cover her belly ring and finally she removed her braceltes and put them in her backpack.

Amy then walked out the bathroom and went outside to meet her mom. Her mother was there waiting and Amy smiled as she got in.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" her mom asked.

"Great, mother. How about you?" asked Amy.

"It was good," her mother said smiling, "How was play practice?"

"Great, I'm really excited for you to see it when we perform," said Amy, lying as always.

"I'm so happy," said her mom, "but why Dracula? I mean it's such a violent play for a school that just went through a tragedy to perform. Don't you think honey?"

"I guess but Mrs. Hatzilakos thinks it would be good if we moved on from the shooting," Amy replied.

Amy's cell rang. She picked it up, "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Amy, it's Jay. Want to go to the ravine tonight? A whole bunch of us are going," he said.

"Yeah Alex. That sounds great," said Amy so her mom wouldn't know she was talking to a boy, none the less Jay Hogart.

"What?" asked Jay confused.

"Ok, I'll meet you there later," said Amy and she hung up.

"Mom that was Alex, can I go over to her house tonight?" asked Amy.

"What will you girls be doing?" asked her mom.

"Watching some scary movie marathons. Maybe even Dracula. Get us hyped up for the play," said Amy.

"Sounds fun," her mother said, "Just be home by 11."

"11:00?", Amy shouted, "That barley gives me enough time to go over there!"

"Amy, you know my rules," said her mom.

"What if I sleepover?" asked Amy.

"It's a school night," said her mom, "Be happy I'm even letting you out!"

"Ok," said Amy, "Thanks Mom."

Her mother smiled and they drove off.

Meanwhile at the Simpson-Nelson home Spike just got back from work.

"Emma!" called Spike when she opened the door, "What do you think of chinese for dinner?"

"Oohh...I guess that's fine," said Emma, "We just haven't had a real meal in oh say forever."

"Well sorry to dissapoint you, Em, but your father and I have demanding jobs which require take out for dinner," said Spike.

"Well I'm sorry for exspecting something other then chinese or pizza for dinner!" yelled Emma.

"Emma," Spike started to say.

"No! It's fine. Whatever. I don't really feel like eating anyway.

Emma went downstairs to her bedroom. She turned on her radio and blasted the music then laid on her bed. Her eyes shut as she drifted away. She then opened them and remembered Jay saying something to Towerz over the phone about the ravine.  
What if she just went to see what was going on down there? She knew the crowd Jay would probably be there with and she actually didn't mind it. It was a change. A new group. A new way of life. A new exitance.

With all that in mind Emma went out her back window and snuck out. 


	5. The Ravine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi at all.

It was pretty cold for a night in Canada that wasn't even snowing but Emma kept walking to the ravine. When she got there she was shocked. Emma had spent years trying to make the ravine a better place but now she saw there were beer cans and ciggerettes everywhere she turned. But right now Emma's only concern was finiding Jay. She sat on a bench waiting for him.  
Some kids stared at her as they walked by thinking, "What's Miss Save The World doing here?"

Finally Emma saw Jay walk out from a bush with a beer can. He saw her and he walked over obviously angry that she was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jay.

"Well I was just kind of upset about things and when I'm upset I usually come to the ravine just to think things over," she lied.

"Alright..." Jay said, not really buying it.

"I never knew this many people came," said Emma as she tried to keep conversation.

"Yeah well they do," said Jay as he glanced over to a girl in a really tight pink shirt and a black mini skirt.

"That girl's probably freezing," said Emma.

"Yeah," Jay said, "Be right back."

Jay followed the girl and slapped her butt. Then he gestured to a van and they went in. Emma then recognized the girl as Tiffani Walker. She then remembered Jay saying something to Towerz on the phone about how "she owes him a piece". At first Emma hadn't been sure of what he meant but now she guessed it was something sexual. Why did she always have to be so naive.

Just then a boy who Emma knew from school, Carter Finley, who was in the 12th Grade sat down next to Emma and put his arm around her. Emma didn't know what to say so she kept quiet letting him keep his arm around her.

"Emma Nelson right?" he asked, "Now why in the world are you here?"

"Because this where I walked to," she said realizing she didn't really make much sense.

"Ok," he said, "If you get bored from sitting just come to me. I'll show you a good time."

Emma was a little freaked by what he said but just then Jay and Tiffani came out of the van. She kissed him on the cheek and she left. Both of there hair was mest up and Tiffani's bra strap was all the way down her arm. Emma noticed a lot of braclets on her wrist too.

Jay smiled as she walked off and then walked twords Emma.

"Told you I'd be right back," he said.

"So I guess you're done having sex with Tiffani Walker?" asked Emma, obviously not holding back from what she was thinking.

"What?" asked Jay startled by what she said.

"It doesn't take some great detective to figure out what you guys were doing in there," she said.

"Psh..ok," said Jay.

"Well were you guys...you know?" asked Emma.

"Wanna go see for yourself?" asked Jay.

Emma didn't know what he meant but she didn't care. Whatever, she thought to herself and to Jay she said, "Sure. Why not?"

He took her hand and they walked inside the van together. A few people stared and whispered since Emma Nelson was the last person they though they'd see at the ravine unless it was to clean things and keep everything healthy and green.

The van was small but tall enough that she could sit on both knees high without hitting her head on the ceiling and so could he.

Jay grabbed Emma's butt when they got in the van and she turned around a little startled but what he just did.

"Jay," she said, "What are you doing?"

He leaned in to kiss her but she backed up. He was kind of surprised but then he smiled.

"You were right. The van's for hooking up. But not for sex," he said.

"What?" asked Emma shocked.

"Girls give blowjobs and then get braclets for it. It's a favor for guys and for girls kind of thing," he said.

Emma tried to sink this all in her head but she couldn't. With all the work she had done to make the ravine a better place kids had been having oral sex and drinking beer and smoking.

She tried to run out but Jay stopped her, "Emma, I know you've been through a hard time but doing this is the only thing that will make it get better. Trust me, Em. Just trust me."

Emma didn't know what to say but their didn't seem to be any good reasons not to stay. When she got home she would still crazy Emma Nelson who was all moody and depressed now for not having fun anymore. Well, she thought to herseld, this can be fun. She had promiced herself she would stay a virgin until marriage but this wasn't really her virginity. She couldn't get pregnant by doing this.

Emma then kissed Jay and he kissed her back. They started making out heavily and he put his hands under her shirt and started to feel her up. She didn't care though. She didn't even mind. They continued to make out until she finally unzippered his pants.

(Uh oh...what's gunna happen with Emma now? Ok well Read and Review) 


	6. Keep Your Mouth Shut

Emma woke up the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and hit it hard.

"Ughh," she grumbled.

She rolled over and saw her bracelet. She smiled and remembered the night before. Then she frowned. By now all the kids that were at the ravine knew about her being there and they saw her go in the van with Jay. They would probably brand her as some school slut but she didn't care. She'd rather be called a slut then an annoying enviromentalist or even worse a moody unhappy depressed held at gunpoint weird girl.

Emma got out of bed and took a shower. She felt really dirty somehow. It was the probably the events of last night, she thought to herself. She then got out of the shower after washing up, used the bathroom and then blow dried her hair straight.  
She put on really low jeans and and a revealing pink tanktop that showed a lot of skin. Well, she thought to herself, since she was going to be branded the school slut she should at least dress the part.

She walked downstairs and told Snake she was ready to go.

"Ok," he said before turning around to see her outfit. When he did Emma thought his eyes were going to pop out.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine just that I think you should change," he said.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Miss Hatzilakos may think it's innapropriate and goes against the Degrassi Code of Conduct," said Snake.

Well you should look at the things Miss Hatzilakos wears, Emma thought to herself. But of course she didn't say it out loud.

"I'm sure it's ok," said Emma, "If worse comes to worse I'll change into my gym clothes."

"Alright," said Snake. Then he looked at her wrist, "Where did you get those bracelets?" he asked.

"At a store," Emma lied. Yeah right, like she was going to tell her step father that she gave Jay Hogart a blowjob and earned the bracelets because of doing that.

"Ok," he said, "I'll go get the car warmed up."

Emma smiled as he walked outside and then took a banana and went out to the car.

They started driving and then parked in the teacher parking lot.

"You know, Em, I'm always here for you. Your mother and I are," said Snake.

"Ok," said Emma, "I'm gunna be late for class though so..."

"So you better get going kiddo," said Snake.

Emma got out of the car and immediatly saw kids staring at her. She hoped her step dad didn't see this so he could save the questions he would want to ask. She walked through the entrance of Degrassi and met up with Manny.

"Hey, Manny!" she called out.

Manny turned around and smiled, "Hey Em, whats up?"

"Nothing really. Wanna walk to homeroom together?" she asked.

Manny was happy about Emma's all of a sudden cheery mood. "Sure," she said.

The two girls walked down the hallway together smiling and laughing. When they reached Mr. Armstrong's room they sat in their seats and talked while they waited for morning announsments to come on.

"So that math homework," said Manny, "Painfully brutal!"

"We had math homework?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said Manny, "Like 15 points worth. Em, say you did it."

"Then I just won't say anything at all," Emma said.

"Armstrong's seriously on your back about your grades," Manny said trying to encourage Emma, "You better improve."

"What are you?" asked Emma, "My mom?"

"No," said Manny, "Just a friend that wants to help her friend."

"Then find someone else because I don't need help," said Emma all defensive.

The morning announsments then came on with Emma hating Liberty more and more as she read her announsments. Then the bell rang and Emma walked to Media Immersion by herself. She saw Jay standing alone at his locker so she walked over.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Jay not that thrilled to see her.

"How have you been?" asked Emma.

"Fine," he said.

"Ok," said Emma not really knowing what to say next, "Listen Jay, I don't really know what happened last night but..."

"It was nothing, Emma!" he shouted to her, "There's lots of girls at that ravine. You were there and I picked you. I would've picked anyone. I don't really care."

"So that's it huh?" asked Emma, "I'm just another girl to you."

"It's not like that," said Jay.

"Fine then what am I?" asked Emma.

"You're you I guess," said Jay, "You fight for causes and you get into other people's buisness. It's just who you are."

"What if I don't wanna be that girl anymore?" she asked.

"Then come to the ravine more," said Jay, "Pretty soon you'll have a different rep."

"Are you saying that hooking up with guys will make me a better person?" asked Emma.

"I didn't say a better person," said Jay, "I said you'd have a better reputation."

Emma thought about it. After the whole Rick ordeal she didn't want to be the same girl anymore always leading big protests.  
Especially because the whole Rick and violence protest was one major thing that led up to the shooting. She wanted to be different. She wanted a change. She knew she wanted it and by hooking up with Jay and some other guys at the ravine she knew she would get what she wanted. That new reputation.

"Ok," said Emma, "Are you gunna be at the ravine tonight?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well save a van for us," said said sounding all quiet and trying to be sexy.

Jay smiled and looked down at her shirt which was showing off a lot of cleavage. "Alright," he said with a big grin.

She then walked away feeling really good. She was suddenly happy again. She walked into Media Imersion class and joined the class when Mr. Simpson started talking.

He was saying something about a new project where they had to make a powerpoint about a current issue in Canada and the United States and use some special tecqunology. He was going to pair them up for the assignment. He was calling off names.

"Manny Santos," he said "And Danielle Rivers"

"Caitlen Kline and Toby Issacs," he said

"Erica Waters and Hank Steele," said Mr. Simpson

"JT York and Liberty Van Zan," Mr. Simpson called.

JT and Liberty smiled at eachother since they were also going out.

"Chris Sharpe and Chester Valisare," he continued to call out.

"Emma Nelson and Amy Gardner," was the next pair Mr. Simpson called out.

Emma and Amy looked at eachother. Even though Amy was a year older she had been held back in Media Immersion in 9th Grade. Emma sighed. Amy was the last person on Earth that she wanted to work with. She couldn't believe her stepfather did this. She was so yelling at him when she got hom. She also knew Amy hated her vice versa.

When Mr. Simpson was done calling out all the pairs he told them to get working and he'd be around to tell them what their research topic would be. Emma growned and mumbled stuff to herself as she pulled her seat next to Amy's.

"So what's up Nelson?" she asked.

"Nothing," Emma said, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," said Amy sounding oddly nice, "Emma listen do you wanna maybe hang out sometime. Like go get ice cream after school at The Dot or something."

"Amy," Emma started to say but Amy cut her off.

"Listen, I'm sorry about how much of a bitch I've ever been to you but that was all Alex so really don't blame me," said Amy.

"Amy," Emma said again, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You honestly don't get it," said Amy.

"Get what?" asked Emma.

"Show me your wrist," Amy demanded.

Emma held up her right wrist.

"No the other one," Amy said smiling slightly.

Emma reluctantly held up her left wrist which revealed the bracelets she was wearing.

"Have you been to the ravine, Emma?" she asked, "Cause I thought I saw you there last night."

Emma nodded her head, "Yeah I was there."

"So that was you that hooked up with Jay?" asked Amy.

"Umm...I guess," said Emma. She had wanted to be called a slut but now she wasn't so sure it was all that great.

"Look I'm not asking this to judge you," said Amy, "I just well...he's hooked up with me before and I wanted to know your opinon on it. Like how was it? Did it feel good? Spit or swallow?"

"Amy, Media Immersion isn't the best place to give those details," said Emma, "My step dad's kind of the teacher in here"

"What about me?" asked Mr. Simpson as he heard his name being said.

"Nothing," said Emma, "Just what's our topic?"

"Anorexia," he said, "Think you guys can handle it?"

"Sure Mr. S," said Amy.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Ok," said Mr. Simpson as he moved onto the next group.

"Do you wanna come over to my house after school?" asked Amy, "Alex is coming over too."

"Sure," said Emma, "But doesn't Alex hate me?"

"She might but whatever," said Amy, "If she's a bitch we'll just tell her to get the fuck out."

Emma laughed. It's the first time she had actually laughed with really meaning it.

"Amy," she said, "Does Alex know that Jay's having oral sex with girls behind her back?"

"She won't if him and all the girl's keep their mouths shut," said Amy.

Emma stared at the wall for a second zoned out. She had yelled at Manny last year for getting between Craig and Ashley. It was as if she was being a huge hypocrite. She was getting between Jay and Alex but it wasn't like her and Jay were having real sex like Manny and Craig were. And besides that Jay hooked up with other girls like Amy and Tiffani so Emma wasn't actually in between them but it still didn't feel right. She shook off her thoughts and told Amy that she would keep her mouth shut.

After all. All she had to do to make sure Alex never found out was keep her mouth shut. 


	7. Sean And Amy's Secret

After school that day Emma and Amy went out for ice cream like Amy said. They were going to Amy's house after where Alex would meet them. Emma noticed that she liked hanging out with Amy. She was cool and funny and had a good personality.  
Her personality seemed to be the thing that got her in trouble with other people but Emma didn't really mind it. She was way different then Manny. Manny acted more like Emma's mom then her friend. She acted worse then her mom actually. She was always watching out for Emma and making sure she made right decisions. Last year when Manny changed her look Emma did not support her one but when she took it to far with her infamous thong outfit that the guys at school still talked about. Amy didn't give a shit about life and that's what Emma liked about her. They agreed that life sucked and it's not really worth living.

"So Em," said Amy, "How's the home life?"

"It's good," Emma said.

"So like is it weird for Mr. Simpson to be your dad?" asked Amy.

"Step dad," Emma corrected her.

"Well excuse me," Amy said with a funny attitude, "Well is it?"

"It's awkward at times," said Emma in a very monotone voice, "But you know I kind of got used to it after a while."

Just then two guys came into The Dot. They eyed Amy and Emma and winked at them. Amy motioned for them to come over and they did.

"So," said the taller guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, "Amy...right?"

"Yeah," said Amy not wanting the guy to know she knew him so she'd look cooler, "And you are...?"

"Yeah right like you don't know me. You obviously did the other day," he said.

The other boy laughed and kept looking at Emma which made her feel a tiny but uncomterbal.

"I was a little drunk so don't blame me," said Amy sounding annoyed.

"Alright well I'll re introduce myself I'm Ryan Miller. Go to Earl Gray. Remember me?" he asked and stated.

"I guess," said Amy.

The other boy said to Emma, "So who are you?"

"That's Emma. She goes to my school," said Amy.

Emma was a little taken back by that. She had kind of expected Amy to say, "This is my friend Emma." Or something like that. What if Amy was hating Emma? Emma didn't know what to do. She needed to sound cool.

"Hey," said Emma. Was that cool?

"Hey," said the older boy, "I'm Clay."

"Clay?" asked Emma.

"Short for Clayton," he said with a smirk as if he either found his name funny or if he hated it.

"So you girls going to Rosco Bombasco's party tonight?" Clay asked.

"Actually I think we're chilling at the ravine," Amy said.

"The ravine is so junior high," said Ryan, "I remember getting my first kiss there."

"Let's just say the hook ups have gotten a lot better since then," Amy said with a develish look on her face.

"Alright well maybe we'll stop by," said Clay as he winked at Emma making her smile and feel a little weird.

The boys left and Emma turned to Amy with a huge smile, "We're going to the ravine!"

"Hell yeah!" exlaimed Amy, "I bet hook ups are in store."

"I don't know," said Emma.

"Oh come on!" said Amy, "It'll be so much fun! You'll see!

"I guess," said Emma, "Jay did say he wanted me to come tonight and I sort of hinted I was coming."

"Alright so we're gunna go," said Amy.

"So how long were you with Jay?" asked Emma.

"For about 5 seconds," said Amy, "Jay's eye is always swarming."

The girls then left after paying and walked to Amy's.

"I told Alex to come in like 5 minutes," said Amy as she got a beer from the fridge, "Want one?"

"No thanks," said Emma.

"Ok," said Amy as she sat back down drinking her beer.

"So where's your family?" asked Emma.

"My brother and sister are at some friend's house and my parents are working," said Amy, "I know the right times to drink without anyone noticing though. I was grounded for all of last summer after I got achohal poisining at Sean's party."

The mention of Sean made Emma squirm a little. She had almost completley forgotten that Amy and Sean had once been a couple. She then wondered how far they went.

"Umm Amy," said Emma, "I know this is completley none of my buisness but can I ask you something?"

"It's your life," Amy said calmly while sipping her beer.

"You and Sean," Emma began to say, "Did you guys ever do anything."

"Yeah," said Amy, "Sean's probably the naughtiest guy I've ever been with."

"Been with?" Emma repeated, "As in something with sex?"

"Yeah we uhhh...we did the full deal," said Amy.

"You and Sean had sex?" Emma asked making sure she heard it right.

"Yeah," said Amy not really noticing how disturbed Emma was to hear all this.

"Can you excuse me," said Emma, "I just to use the bathroom."

"Sure," Amy said right before turning on the TV.

Emma walked to the bathroom after searching around for it since it was a new house to her and then she walked in and closed the door. Sean had sex. Sean had sex. Sean was no longer a virgin. Sean had lost his virginity. He had lost his virginity to a girl he had only been going out with for about a week. Sean and Amy had sex.

Emma couldn't believe it. Her and Sean had only broken up about 2 and a half months before he started going out with Amy. A knock was on the front door and then Emma heard Alex walk in. As shocked as Emma was about Sean having sex with Amy she knew she had to get out of the bathroom or else they would probably talk about her or something. Emma walked out and sat on the couch next to Alex.

"What's princess prude doing here?" asked Alex.

"I invited her," said Amy.

"Hey Alex," said Emma trying to be friendly.

"Whatever," said Alex as she got a can of beer.

Emma felt a little left out as Alex and Amy drank their beer and talked about some guy Alex wanted Amy to go out with. She then got up and got a beer for herself. She only sipped it a little because she thought it tasted kind of gross. Alex was pretty much gulping hers down though. So as disgusting as it was, Emma started to gulp the beer down too. She hoped that gulping it down wouldn't make her drunk. She couldn't imagine facing her parents coming home like that.

"So what are guys doing tonight?" asked Alex.

"Well we're..." Emma started to say.

"...We're doing nothing," said Amy eyeing Emma, "I'm babysitting Luke and Danielle but I don't know about Emma."

"I'm going out to dinner with my parents," Emma said without realizing how stupid she sounded.

"Ok," said Alex, "Maybe Jay can do something.

Emma started to feel really guilty about the ravine so she covered her bracelet.

"You know what," she said, "I promiced I'd be home at 6 to get ready so I'll just let myself out."

Emma walked out and Alex and Amy stared after her. Emma continued to walk so she wouldn't be out in the pitch black dark.  
She kept thinking about Sean and how he had sex. Tonight, thought Emma, will be her and Jay's night. She knew it wouldn't be real sex and just oral but it was good enough for her. She began to feel cool. Like she was so great for hanging out with Alex and Amy. She reached her house and walked inside.

"Hello!" shouted Emma, "Anybody home?"

"In here," she heard her mom call.

Emma walked into the living room and saw her mom and step dad watching tv.

"Honey," said Spike, "Archie and I want to go maybe see a movie tonight. Do you think you could watch Jack?"

"Umm actually I was going over to Manny's to study for this big math test on Monday," said Emma.

"Well if you want Manny can come her," said Spike.

"I guess," said Emma, "But her house is more fun. No offence."

"Well I didn't know you needed a fun house to study," said Spike.

"Yeah well..." Emma said trying to think of a good lie.

"Emma," said Snake, "What do you really want to do tonight?"

"I told you," said Emma, "I'm going to Manny's."

"Ok," said Snake, "But I think your not telling us the truth."

Emma was stuck. She could just yell that they don't believe her but that wouldn't really help.

"Look," said Emma, "I just don't feel good and I wanted to stay home tonight."

"Fine," said Snake, "We'll find a sitter."

Emma felt a little guilty about still lying but she didn't let it get the best of her. She figured once the sitter got there she would be upstairs with Jack the whole time and she could just sneak out a window and get to the ravine. She had Amy's cell so she would tell her not to wait for her to come to her house.

"Ok," Emma said to Snake, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Emma walked downstairs to her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She rolled over thinking about her memories with Sean.  
She then remembered staring at him as Jay's car drove away from Wasaga Beach. She didn't want to think of it though. She also didn't want to think of Sean and Amy having had sex but it kept coming back to her. What was Sean thinking? How could he break up with Emma and have sex with that...that...slut! Sure Amy was pretty much her friend now but she couldn't think of why they had sex. Was she as bad though? She did have oral sex with Jay and he has a girlfriend. At least Sean and Amy were together. It's not like her was cheating on Emma. She tried not to think about Sean. She just couldn't believe it. 


	8. Back To The Ravine

Alright so the plan had worked. Emma was now at the ravine talking with Amy.

"So are you hoping Clay will come by tonight?" asked Amy.

"That depends," sad Emma, "Are you hoping for Ryan?"

"Amy guy really," said Amy while drinking a can of beer.

Just then Amy looked into a crowd and said, "Oh look Em, Jay's here."

Emma felt a little excited. She did think Jay was kind of cute and he was now heading towords her and Amy.

"Hey," he said, "Emma, you still up for tonight?"

Emma looked at Amy who nodded her head, "Go."

"What about Clay?" Emma whispered.

"It's friends with benefits. He won't care," said Amy.

"Yeah," said Emma, "I'm still up for it."

"Then let's go," Jay said.

Emma gave Amy a nervous smile as she followed Jay to the van.

He opened the door and they climbed in.

"You know it's kind of hot in here," said Emma.

"Whatever," said Jay as he leaned in to kiss Emma.

She pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ummm EVERYTHING! That's what Emma was thinking at least. She didn't want to give Jay another blowjob. But she felt she had to. She wanted to fit in with him and Amy so badly. And she wanted a bracelet. That bracelet would make her someone at school. She was sick of being a nobody and just a cause girl freak who almost died in the shooting.

"Nothing's wrong," said Emma as she kissed Jay.

They continued to kiss a little bit and that led to full on making out. She took her sweater off so she was just in her tank top.  
Jay looked into her eyes. He thought she was hot. Maybe even hotter then Alex and Amy. He knew he wanted her so he was going to do whatever it took to hook up with her again.

"You're so hot," he said.

Emma smiled and felt a little special, "Yeah, you too," she said.

They began making out again but a lot more intense this time.

"Jay," Emma said, "I wanna get another bracelet."

"Well then," he said, "I know just what to do."

Emma smiled and sat up ready to hook up once again with Jay.

Soon after the evil deed was done, Emma got out of the van. She fixed her bra strap and her hair as best as possible. She then walked towards Amy.

"How was it?" asked Amy.

"Very hot," said Emma hold out her wrist showing off her new bracelet.

Emma lied though. It was actually very gross and disgusting. Oh well, she thought.

"So details...," Amy started to say. Just then Ryan and Clay came.

"Ryan, Clay!" exclaimed Emma, "Hey!"

"Hey girls," said Clay, "Bombasco's party was ok but we would much rather hang with you two."

Again Emma felt special. She loved all the attention she was getting from guys.

"Well you guys made the right choice," said Amy, "Let's all head to the van."

"All of us?" asked Emma.

"Please Em," said Amy, "There's gunna be no foursomes or whatever. Maybe theesomes though so we can get both guys at once!"

Emma felt iffy. She didn't really wanna make out with Ryan. She only liked Clay.

"Sure," she said.

The four teenagers walked into a van. Jay noticed this but shrugged off his feeling for Emma.

Ryan opened the door and they all climbed in.

"Nice and cozy in her eh?" asked Emma. She supposed she asked to quickly because she looked to her right and saw Amy,  
Ryan, and Clay all making out. Or at least Amy was making out with both of them at the same time. Emma didn't even know you could do that. Kiss two people at the exact same time!

"Come on Em," said Amy.

Emma ignored her negative feeling towards the whole situation and started making out with Clay. She thought Jay was a the better kisser. Although no one could compare to Sean. Hold on a minute! Why was she thinking of Sean? She was having a great make out session with Clay and she was thinking about Sean! No way was this happening.

"Let's trade," said Amy as she put her hand on Clay's thigh. Her and Clay then started making out and he took off her shirt.  
Feeling the need to equal up with Amy, Emma had Ryan take her shirt off too. Amy then went on top of Clay and made out a lot more intense this time. Emma did the same to Ryan. Clay put his hands all over Amy's body and Ryan did the same to Emma. Emma then saw Amy unzipping Clay's pants and Emma did the same to Ryan. She was on her way to giving her 2nd blowjob in one night.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling very tired. The last night felt like a blur to her. She remembered sneaking back in at around 3 in the morning without getting caught. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 11:00 A.M. Emma got out of bed and walked upstairs. Snake was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Morning Em," he said barley looking up from his paper, "You slept later then usual. Rough night?"

"I guess," said Emma, "Where's mom and Jack?"

"Your mom is at the salon for a few hours and Jack's napping," said Snake.

"Cool," Emma said, "I'm just gunna go grab something to eat."

"OK," said Snake.

Emma grabbed a piece of bread from the basket. She noticed her newest bracelets and remembered how she got them. It was kind of gross but worth it in her opinion. Emma then walked to the toaster and put the bread in. She stood by waiting for her toast to be ready.

"So," she said, "What are you doing today?"

"Joey might come over to watch some football," said Snake, "Any plans for you today?"

"Umm...nothing yet," said Emma.

The toaster went off. Emma grabbed her toast and got some butter out from the fridge. She buttered her toast and sat down.  
Her cell phone then rang. Emma dropped her toast and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Em," said a familiar voice, "It's Amy. Wanna hang out in an hour?"

"Sure," said Emma, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure but can we do it at your place?" asked Amy, "It'll be Alex, Jay, Towerz, me, and you. Sound good?"

"Yeah," said Emma, "That's good. I'm just gunna take a shower."

"Alright see you soon," said Amy as she hung up.

"Umm Archie," said Emma, "Is it ok if some of my friends come over?"

"Which friends?" asked Snake.

"Just like Amy, Alex, Jay, Towerz," said Emma trying to sound calm and cool.

"Since when are you hanging out with them?" asked Snake.

"Since the last few days," said Emma, "So can they come over?"

"Fine," said Snake.

"Okay thanks," said Emma as she finished eating.

Emma then went downstairs and took a 10 minutes shower. She then put on pink halter top and jeans. She wanted to look hot for Jay. Emma blow dried her hair and then heard the doorbell ring.

Emma ran to answer it, "Hey guys!" she said. But it wasn't them. It was Joey.

"Hey Emma," he said.

"Hey Joey," said Emma, "Snake's in the living room."

"Alright," said Joey.

Just then Jay and posse walked up to the door.

"So you gunna let us in?" asked Jay.

"Let me think," said Emma teasing him, "I guess so."

They all walked in and went down to the basement. Emma signed online and was immediatly imed by Manny.

sMiLeYGiRL: hey emma, wanna go to the mall with me and liberty? i like neeeeed to go shopping! im going insane lol!!!!

Emma read he IM and though about what to say.

sparklespaz: sorry...i already have plans...maybe some other time! gotta go though xO bye!

sMiLeYGiRL: alright...well offers still up if your plans change just call my cell..xoxo bye

Emma exed out of her conversation and put an away message on.

people are here! call or text the cell be back later...xOoOo Emma 333

She turned around and saw Alex and Jay making out on her bed. Amy came over to Emma.

"Hook up with Towerz," she said, "He likes you.

"He does?" asked Emma.

"Uh huh," said Amy, "Oh I almost forgot..."

Amy pulled out some beer, "Want a sip?"

"Sure," said Emma, "Now off to Towerz!"

Emma walked over to Towerz. She smiled at him and they started making out. Emma looked over the corner of her eye at Jay and Alex. She saw Jay eyeing her. She felt a little funny with his attention all on her instead of Alex but then again her's was all on Jay and not on Towerz. Amy then walked over and kissed Towerz neck. They both were making out with him. She glanced over at Jay and Alex. Jay's hands were under Alex's shirt. Then both of them got up and went into the bathroom. Amy took them being gone as an oppurtunity to tell Emma and Towerz not to come to the ravine and that they were going to Jay's without Alex. Then Amy pulled out cigerettes.

"Either of you two up for one?" she asked.

Emma and Towerz both shrugged and took one. Emma excused herself to the bathroom. She blew out the ciggerette and then threw it out the window. She was more concerned about her health then keeping the enviroment clean. She then noticed that Alex and Jay were gone. Emma walked outside by going through her window. She then saw Alex and Jay makign out in her backyard. Alex rolled her eyes at Emma. She kissed Jay and walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Jay, "I barley even know Alex anymore. She's just different this year then any other year I guess."

"Oh," said Emma.

"Are you coming over to my house tonight?" asked Jay.

"Yeah," said Emma.

"Alright," said Jay, "Get ready for a major hook up."

He kissed Emma. They both went back into Emma's room. They found Towerz and Amy nearly naked on Emma's bed.

"You know what," said Emma, "I'm gunna go get a soda. Want one?"

"I'll come too," said Jay. He then turned to Amy and Towerz, "You guys need anything to keep up your streingth? Guess not."

Jay grabbed Emma butt while walking upstairs.

Emma turned around as a reflex and also said, "Don't forget. My step dad's home. Your teacher."

Jay grinned and kissed her on the forhead, "Alright."

They walked upstairs into the kitchen. Snake saw the two of them and couldn't help but wonder what had been going on in the basement. He had kept hearing doors and windows opening and closing. He also couldn't help but notice how messed up Emma's hair looked. He may not be a major detective but he knew what all signs were pointing to downstairs.

Emma got a diet coke for her and a pepsi for Jay. He smiled at her and kicked her in the shin, jokingly. She flirted back by foolishly punching his arm. Just then Amy and Towerz walked upstairs.

Jay couldn't help but say, "Finally got thirsty? The way you two were going at it...OW!"

Emma had kicked Jay not flirtingly. She wanted him to shut up so her step dad wouldn't hear. But he did hear. Obviously his step daughter and all her friends were engaging in something sexual down there. He wasn't sure what to do. He decided he would talk to Emma after her friends left. Jay looked at his watch and said that they better get home.

"Later Em," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Towerz kissed her too.

"Tonight. Don't forget," said Jay as he winked at her. Emma smiled back.

The three teenagers walked out and Snake walked over to Emma.

"So how many kids were making out in the basement?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Emma.

"You heard me," said Snake.

"I don't know," said Emma.

"You know once Joey leaves I want to talk to you," said Snake.

"Alright but before you do can I go over to Jay's tonight?" asked Emma.

"If your mom says it's fine," he said obviously giving up on the fact that Emma would come foward about what was going on.

"Okay," said Emma knowing her mom would say yes. She then went back downstairs.

She took her away message off and saw she had a message from "whocares"....FROM SEAN!

(Okay Read and Review! Kind of a cliffhanger I guess! xO) 


	9. Jay's House And Old Times

Emma stared at her computer screen.

whocares: hey

Emma typed back to him.

sparklespaz: hey sean how are u

whocares: pretty good...u

sparklespaz: alright

whocares: cool

sparklespaz: yeah

Sean didn't say anything after that. After about 5 minutes of staring and re reading their short conversation, Emma put on an away message and went upstairs where Joey was leaving. Great, now Snake was going to talk to her about her sex life which he was hoping she didn't have.

"Emma," said Snake, "Kitchen. Now."

He was acting a little scary so Emma obeyed.

"What's going on with you latley?" he asked, "Amy and Jay? Not good influences, Em."

"And who is a good influence?" asked Emma with attitude.

"I don't know," he said, "How about Manny maybe?"

"Manny," Emma repated, "The same Manny who got pregnant, had an abortion, and acted like a total slut last year. The same Manny who got in the middle of Ashley and Craig? Yeah great influence, dad!"

"Em," said Snake, "Come on. Just talk to me. I'm not going to judge you."

"What is there to judge!" shouted Emma.

"Nothing," said Snake, "Okay. Nothing."

"I have to go. Amy's picking me up at 7 to go to Jay's," Emma said as she walked downstairs.

Snake sighed. He didn't believe that Emma truly wanted to be friends with Amy and that crowd. He didn't know what to do to stop her though. He got up from his chair and went upstairs to check on Baby Jack.

Meanwhile at Amy's, she just got home.

"Mother!" shouted Amy.

"Yes dear," said Mrs. Gardner who was sitting in the living room reading the paper.

"May I please go out tonight?" asked Amy.

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Gardner said.

"Okay, so can I take out the car?" asked Amy.

"Alright sweetie," said her mother.

"And remember what we talked about last night. I really need that new car," said Amy.

"I said your father and I would discuss it," said her mom.

"Okay," said Amy, "I'm going to go out and warm up the car."

Amy walked outside and called Emma.

"Hey Amy," said Emma picking up her cell.

"Be ready in 10 minutes," said Amy.

"Ok," Emma said as she hung up.

Emma put on jeans and a green halter top and put on some make up.

Amy pulled up and honked her horn.

"I'm going!" shouted Emma, "Don't wait up!"

Before Snake could say anything, Emma ran out and jumped into Amy's car as they sped off.

They drove more down the street and Emma said, "So what's Jay's house like?"

"It's alright," said Amy, "It's mainly a piece of trash though."

Jay lived on the outskirts of town so it took about 10 minutes to get there. They pulled up in his driveway. His house was really small and looked tiny from the outside. It was two stories and the outside looked like it was falling apart and the grass hadn't been mowed for months.

Amy opened his front door. Emma walked in. The first thing she saw was a man sleeping on the couch. She then saw a lady who looked like she was drunk and passed out on the floor. She passes a room where a little girl was playing with a doll and then she saw a toddler sleeping in a crib in the same room. In the kitchen there was a teenage girl with lots of tatoos and she was also very pretty with brown hair a light blue eyes. Also in the kitchen was a tatood and pierced guy that looked really scary. Some old man walked passed Emma in the hallway. Also a teenage girl with a baby in her arms came downstairs too followed by a lady that looked wasted. Then a boy that looked about 10 walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Then some guy smoking a ciggerette that looked about 30 walked in from a backdoor.

"Who are all these people?" Emma asked Amy.

"I still don't really know all there names. It's like a three family house even though it can only fit like 5 people," said Amy.

"Oh come on just tell me," said Emma.

Amy sighed and then told her who everyone was. The man sleeping on the couch was Jay's father and the passed out lady on the floor was Jay's father's girlfriend. The little girl playing with toys was Jay's little sister. The toddler sleeping in a crib was Jay's half brother. The girl with tatoos was Jay's dad's girlfriend's daughter. The tatood guy was her boyfriend that was over.  
The old man was some guy that also lived there. The teenage girl with the baby had been disowned by her family and now lived there. The 10 year old boy was Jay's father's girlfriend's son. Finally that guy with the ciggerette was another random guy that lived there.

And once upon a time Emma thought her family was confusing. She followed Amy upstairs.

"So his half brother," Emma began to say, "Was he born to his dad and the girlfriend out of wedlock."

"No it's his mom's and her boyfriend's kid," said Amy.

"Then why does he live her?" asked Emma.

"To make a long story short Jay and his sister Haley lived with their parents until they got a divorce when Haley was just a few months old and Jay was about 8. Their mom had custody I think but their dad wanted them so they moved to Toronto and lived here since then but Jay's mom got involved with drugs and this retard freak of a boyfriend who was snorting coke like every day and so his mom got pregnant about two years ago and after she had the kid which was the toddler you saw, the boyfriend got arrested for drug possesion and stealing a car I think, and his mom was sent drug to rehab so him, his sister, and his half brother were all sent to this shitty house to be sucked into his dad's fucked up life," said Amy.

"Wow," said Emma, "I guess that explains a lot about Jay."

"Yeah so I can never tell my mom when I'm going over here. She doesn't even think I hang out with Jay anymore.

They opened the door to Jay's room where him and Towerz were playing video games.

"Hey Jay," said Amy. She immediatly jumped onto Jay's bed and gestured for Towerz to come over.

Jay said, "Emma...hi."

"Hey," said Emma.

"So let's go into my closet," he said.

Emma gulped a little bit but followed Jay. He turned his closet light off and started to make out with Emma. Emma really liked Jay. Or maybe she didn't like Jay. Maybe she only thought he was hot. Jay started to unzip his pants but Emma stopped him.

"Jay," said Emma, "I don't know about this."

"It's not like we've never done it before," he responded.

"Yeah," Emma said, "But I've been thinking and we can't do this to Alex."

"Why not?" asked Jay.

"Because it's rude and evil!" exclaimed Emma.

"No one's ever going to find out," said Jay, "As long as me or you don't say anything."

"Or Amy, or Towerz, or anyone else at the ravine that knows about us," said Emma.

"Emma!" shouted Jay, "Come on! I don't like you when you're like this!"

"Yeah you're right," said Emma, "You only like me when I'm going down on you."

Emma got out of the closet and grabbed Amy off of Towerz's on the bed.

"Emma!" shoued Amy, "What the hell?"

"Amy, I really wanna go!" screamed Emma.

"Yeah right!" yelled Amy, "I'm a little buisy and you should be too!"

"Well I'm not," said Emma, "You're the one with the car and I want to go now."

"Well go find a ride because I'm not leaving," said Amy evily.

"You're such a bitch!" yelled Emma at her.

Emma ran downstairs, grabbed her coat and continued running out the door. She didn't know if she wanted to run home. Jay lived on the other side of town though so it would just be a really long walk. She didn't want to call Snake and she knew her mom was still out. She didn't own a car and she didn't even have her license yet. She looked into her cell phone for names to call. It had to be someone at least a year older then her that could drive. She felt her brain freeze. No, she realized it was her whole body freezing. She was so cold. She decided to walk home.

It took about half an hour but she made it. She walked inside her house.

"Emma," said Snake, "You're home early."

"Not really," said Emma, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Emma went downstairs and signed online.

sMiLeYGrL: hey

Manny's message was the first thing that popped up.

sparklespaz: hey

Emma imed her back.

sMiLeYGrL: darcy and chante are over...wanna come?

sparklespaz: no thanks. i'm pretty tired. maybe some other time.

Emma looked at her buddy list. She decided to IM Chris.

sparklespaz: hey

He didn't IM her back.

She tried IMing JT.

sparklespaz: hey thejokster: hey em sparklespaz: whats up thejokester: nothin really sparklespaz: cool...you know we should really hang out sometime thejokester: i guess. i know that we haven't really talked for a while besides play practice sparklespaz: yeah...remember those good times with me, u, manny, and toby lol thejokester: yeah haha sparklespaz: so wanna maybe go to the mall tomarrow or something.  
thejokester: i can't. i'm going to liberty's to study and make out :wink wink:

Emma cringed at the thought of Liberty and JT making out. Although she didn't say anything

sparklespaz: haha nice...well maybe some other time thejokester: yeah maybe.  
sparklespaz: gotta go ttyl bye thejokester: later

Emma signed off after that and lay down on her bed. She though of all the good times she had once had with Manny, JT, and Toby. She remembered the time when they saved her from that creepy pedophile on the net that was going to rape and maybe murder her. She remembered when the 4 of them started junior high together. She remembered when Toby and JT teased Emma for her getting her first period at school. She remembered the time they did the panther dance for the talent show. She remembered Toby's crush on her. She began to feel a little guilty about that way she had always treated him in favor for going out with Sean but she put those feelings aside her. She remembered in 8th Grade when they were all inseprable still and hung out almost every day. But in 9th Grade things started to change. Manny changed her look from cute to sexy and JT fell head over heels for her. The Emma and Manny had a huge fight which ended their friendship and JT started to hang out with the cool older kids like Paige and her crew, while Toby was with Kendra and Nadia and people. Towards the end of the year when they mended their friendship things got a little back to normal but even this year they are still not as close as they used to be.  
Emma heard the door open and heard her mom walk in. Emma hated herself now. She wished she was still that gap tooth enviromentalist. She wished Manny was still adorble and cute gymnast and cheerleading friend of hers. She wished JT still hadn't hit puberty and was no longer the semi jerk her was now. She wanted him to be the cute and sweet high pitched voice short little boy that she had been friends with since Kindergarten. She wished Toby was...well Toby hadn't really changed much. He was still just Toby. Her loveable, geeky, friend. The only thing she wished was that he no longer had his go no where crush on her. Well she saw what happened with JT and Liberty. They were now happily going out after years of him hating her annoying crush on him. Emma chuckled to the time when JT told Liberty he was gay so she would leave him alone.

Emma sighed. All these memories were still going through her head. She wished she was in 7th Grade again. And one more thing was that she wished Sean was still here. 


End file.
